1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can transfer communication signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector has a body and multiple terminals. The body has an open end defined in the body and two holes defined in two opposite sides of the body. Two fasteners respectively engage the holes in the body. Each fastener has a lug to engage the holes in the body. In assembly, the terminals are mounted respectively in the open end of the body and are provided securely in the body via the fasteners.
However, the engagement of the holes of the body and the lugs of the fasteners are not stable such that the fasteners are easily detached from the body.
Therefore, the invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.